parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Object Show Characters Meets Blue’s Big Musical Movie Part 1
Transcript *Leafy: Hi, I’m Leafy. *Lightbulb: Hi, I’m Lightbulb. *Boombox: Hi, I’m Boombox. *Ice Cream: Hi, I’m Ice Cream. *Party Hat: Hi, I’m Party Hat. *Lego: Hi, I’m Lego. *Skittle: Hi, I’m Skittle. *Carrot: Hi, I’m Carrot. *Milky: Hi, I’m Milky. *Camera: Hi, I’m Camera. *Window: Hi, I’m Window. *Hearty: Hi, I’m Hearty. *Feather: Hi, I’m Feather. *Bowling Ball: Hi, I’m Bowling Ball. *Watermelon: Hi, I’m Watermelon. *Lemon: And I’m Lemon. *Leafy: Today, we’re to see Steve again, for the You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be Show! *Lightbulb: Come on! *Boombox: Let’s go! *Blue: (Barks 'hello') *Ice Cream: Hi, Blue. *Blue: (Barks 'come on in') *Party Hat: Let's go inside! *(Door opens) *Lego: Hi, Blue. *Blue: (Barks 'hi') *Mr. Salt: Hey, the object show characters are here. *Paprika: Hi, Hi. *Skittle: Hello, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika. *Mrs. Pepper: Hey, everyone. You're here. Now we can really get ready for the music show! *Carrot: Wow! *Mr. Salt: Aw, we are really going to need your help today! *Window: Will you help us get ready for the Big Music Show? *Milky: Great! *(Steve snoring) *Mrs. Pepper: What is that sound? *Camera: Do you know what's making that sound? *Hearty: Snoring? Is Steve still sleeping? *Mr. Salt: There's no time for sleeping. *Feather: Hey, Blue. We can help. *Blue: (Barks) *Bowling Ball: Yay! *Lemon: Will you help us and Blue to wake up Steve? *Watermelon: Excellent! *Lego: We'll go start the breakfast! *Tickety Tock: Steve, it's time to get up! Steve, wake up! (Rings) *Steve: Duck, duck, goose! (Laughs) *Blue: (Barks 'hi') *Tickety Tock: Hi, Blue. *Party Hat: Hi, Tickety Tock. *Tickety Tock: Oh, oh. Hi, object show characters. It's you again. Maybe you can help me. It's time to wake up Steve, but he's not getting up! (Rings) Rise and shine, Steve. *Steve: (Snoring) *Leafy: Will you help us wake up Steve? *Carrot: Great! *Tickety Tock: If we all yell, "Wake up, Steve!", we know it'll work. *Lightbulb: Ready? *Boombox: One, two, three! *All: "WAKE UP STEVE!" *Steve: What? Huh? Clue? *Ice Cream: Hello! *Watermelon: Steve, it's us! *Steve: Oh, oh! It's the object show characters. *Hearty: Greetings, Steve. *Steve: Wow! You're here really early today! *Milky: Steve, the Big Music Show is today! *Feather: You need to start getting ready! *Steve: Oh, right. The Big Music Show. The Big Music Show. It's today!, The Big Music Show is today and I over slept. There's so much to do. We have to build a stage, we have to make snacks, we have to make costumes, we-we Got to Rehearse. I don't think I'm gonna get everything done in time. *Camera: Don't worry, Steve. We'll help you get everything ready. *Lightbulb: Will you help Steve get everything ready for the Big Music Show? *Bowling Ball: Great! *Steve: This is gonna be so great. It's called, "The You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be Show". ��Today's the day!�� *Blue: (Barks 'Today is the day.') *Steve: ��What kind of day?�� *Blue: (Barks 'What kind of day?') *Steve: ��The kind of day.�� *Blue: (Barks 'A Day.') *Steve: ��A day.�� *Blue: (Barks 'A Day.') *Steve: For You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be, *All: ��Show!�� *Steve: Let's go! ��We're having a show out in the backyard.�� *Watermelon: ��All our friends will join along.�� *Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: ��We can help with getting ready. We'll even help out with the songs!�� *Steve: ��'Cause we're gonna be,�� *All: ��What we wanna be at the show!�� *All: ��Let's get ready!�� *Periwinkle: Get ready for what? *(All talking) *Steve: ��Today's the day!�� *Blue and Mailbox: ��Today's the day!�� *Steve: ��What kind of day?�� *Shovel and Pail: ��What kind of day?�� *Steve: ��The kind of day,�� *Tickety and Slippery: ��A day!�� *Steve: ��A day!�� *Object Show Characters: ��A day!�� *Steve: ��For You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be,�� *All: ��Show!�� *Ice Cream: Steve, aren't you forgetting something? *All: ��He's gotta get out of his PJ's.�� *Steve: What should I wear? *All: ��He's gotta put on all his clothes.�� *Skittle: ��We invited the neighbors.�� *Camera: ��And their family.�� *Lemon: ��With this poster.�� *Slippery Soap: ��To see the show, of show, of shows!�� *Steve: 'Cause we're gonna be,�� *All: ��What we wanna be at the show.�� *Periwinkle: Wow! A show! *Steve: Did you brushed your teeth? *All: Yeah! *Steve: Hair combed? *All: Yeah! *(All Talking) *Steve: Let's go! *Leafy: There's gonna be singing! *Steve: Singing! *Window: And dancing! *Steve: Dancing! *Slippery Soap: Woah! *Hearty: Great costumes! *Steve: Yep, we can't forget about costumes. *Lightbulb: We're gonna be on stage! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Yeah, we gotta practice! *Shovel: ��La-la-la!�� *Pail: ��Mi-mi-mi!�� *Mailbox: ��And a special delievery!�� *Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika: ��Super sweet!�� *Steve: Really neat! *Slippery Soap: ��Bubbles!�� *Shovel: ��And diggin' this.�� *Pail: ��Musical!�� *Tickety Tock: ��Happening!�� *Blue: ��Bow, bow, bow, bow, bow, bow...�� *All: ��Show!�� *(All Cheering) *Steve: Now what? *Carrot: Here's a list. *Steve: Oh, tight. Thanks, Carrot. This is a list of the things we need to do today! *Mrs. Pepper: Don't forget about breakfast! *Steve: Breakfast? Do you see breakfast on our list? *Party Hat and Lego: There! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Oh, right. Breakfast is the first one. *Mr. Salt: ��Pass me the granola.�� *Mrs. Pepper: ��I put it in a bowl-A.�� *Mr. Salt: ��Pancakes!�� *Mrs. Pepper: ��Berries!�� *Paprika: ��And orange juice.�� *Steve: How about some toast? *Mr. Salt: Mmm, toast is the most. *Periwinkle: I love breakfast, (Licks) *Milky: This is gonna be the best music show ever! *Periwinkle: Magic show? Did someone say 'Magic show'? I wanna be in the magic show, too! I'm gonna go practice my magic tricks right now! *Steve: Mmm-mmm. Great breakfast. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Thanks, Blue. See. Every time we do something on our List, we get to check it off. See. We've had our breakfast. Check! These are all the things we still need to do today, ��make our costumes, build a stage, and make our snacks.�� Will you help us check these things off, when we do them? *Lemon: Yes! *Boombox: Great! *Party Hat: Wow! *Camera: We really have a lot to do today before the big music show. *Mr. Salt: I am looking foward to the songs. *Steve: Yeah. Does everyone know what they're gonna sing about? *All: (Everyone Knowing) *Slippery: I'm singing about being a captain of a boat, 'cause that's what I wanna be when I grow up! *Shovel: We're singing about being veterinarians. *Pail: 'Cause that's what we wanna be. *Mailbox: I'm going to sing about being a comedian. *Feather: Me and the object show characters are singing about being best friends. *Tickety: Blue and I are singing together. *Blue: (Barks) *Tickety: About being teachers, it's a duet. *Steve: A duet? *Boombox: How's that gonna work? *Watermelon: Yeah. How? *Tickety: We'll show you. Come on, Blue. *Blue: (Barks) Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Objects Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs